1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construct for buildings and a method for manufacturing the same exhibiting favorable workability through a simple structure and capable of achieving high strength and accuracy in structural steelworks constructed through constructs for buildings such as pillar elements or beam elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventionally known for a steel pipe structure in which diaphragms are inserted into the interior of steel pipes for reinforcing the steel pipes through the diaphragms (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-146921).
Since this technique is a method for inserting diaphragms into steel pipe interiors from small sized openings of the steel pipes, accurately inserting the diaphragms into the steel pipe interiors was quite difficult and the workability was remarkably poor.
On the other hand, once the diaphragms were inserted into the steel pipe interiors, posture of the diaphragms could not be easily corrected when the postures of the diaphragms were not in correct conditions, namely, in which they are orthogonal to length directions of the steel pipes.